Vehicles such as military helicopters may prefer to operate with the tail rotor disengaged to reduce noise or for other operational reasons. However, when a rotor is along a path of a heat source, such as in the path of exhaust from an engine, blades of the rotor are subjected to heat which may exceed heat limits of the materials making up the rotor. As a result, the tail rotor may be compromised when not rotating.